You Always Know What To Say
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: The aftermath of 916. Lou and Ty both confide in Amy about their feelings of what happened during the day. One Shot.
Lou didn't know how to feel. She had just kissed Mitch at the Dude ranch after their day fixing what the group of lads had left for them. Ever since she had gone on her online date with him, she had convinced herself that she wasn't ready. But now, she wasn't too sure. He riled her feathers so much, but he had a charm and she couldn't deny his good looks. She really hadn't thought about ever being with another man, ever since she met Peter. But things change. She sighed and looked out of the kitchen window, she had been waiting for Amy and Ty to get back from their little trip out because she _really_ needed to talk to someone about it. The thought of talking to anyone but her sister was _not_ an option.

* * *

As soon as she heard the familiar rumble of the motorbike coming down the driveway, Lou put her coat on and hobbled outside. The pair of them walked out the Quonset hut, hand in hand and turned towards the loft. Lou shouted over the driveway, "Wait up!"

Amy turned around and so did Ty, they both stopped and waited for Lou, they were trying not to laugh at her attempts of catching them up, "What's up with you?" Ty asked.

"Nothing, now I need you to leave us two to it. I need to talk to my sister." Lou said.

"But I have a night off? And we need to check on the horses and do night check. Plus, we really wanted to spend some time together…" Ty replied.

"That's great then! You can do night check while we have a chat. Okay, now get along now. Shoo."

"You best do as she says, she has that crazy look in her eye," Amy joked.

Ty sighed, "Alright… but please don't be long, I really want a quiet night."

"We'll be as quick as we can. I just _really_ need to talk to her." Lou said, sounding desperate.

Ty could sense the tone in her voice, and realised that she wanted to talk about something important, so kissed Amy on the cheek and said, "Right, I'll get the night check done. You two go upstairs and have your little chat. Just give me a signal or something when you're ready?"

"Yep we will do. Just make sure you spray the lavender not the peppermint in Penelope's inhaler," Amy reminded him as he walked off to the barn, once he left, she turned to her sister, "But seriously, what happened to you?"

"Oh it's a long story. Let's just go up to yours and I will tell you everything," Lou sighed. The pair of them walked over to the loft and went upstairs. Lou went and sat on the sofa while Amy poured them both a glass of water. She sat down next to her sister and said, "Right come on. Spill."

Lou sighed, "Well, Mitch called me this morning, saying that I _needed_ to get over to the Dude Ranch ASAP. But he couldn't say anything because his phone was about to die…"

"Was it really about to die though? Was it not just a ploy to get you to go and see him?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, that's what I thought… So, I went there and well, the lads who stayed last night decided to, lets just say, rearrange the furniture… on the roof… So me and Mitch got to work taking it down." Lou explained.

"Wow, they put the furniture on the roof? That is a bit stupid. But you know, that probably wouldn't have happened if you had made Mitch leave the Dude Ranch site," She laughed.

"Don't you start. I've already had that lecture from him! After we got most of the stuff down, we started bickering… So, after I went to leave after he injured his hand trying to break into my car because I left the keys inside… I kind of twisted my ankle… After that we got onto a conversation about our dads and how we have common ground about how crazy they are." Lou carried on, "And then we got to talking about Maverick – Oh and thanks for the heads up – you could have told me that _he_ was the owner Maverick when I told you about the online date!"

"Yeah, sorry that kind of slipped my mind. But anyway, carry on." Amy laughed.

"Well we got onto talking about siblings, because I said how amazing you are with horses. And he told me about his cousin and how they were basically brothers… but he died in war, and he blames himself." Lou sighed.

"Wow, that's terrible… So then what happened?" Amy asked.

"Well, he tacked up a horse for me, and then I fell and he picked me up. We kind of had this moment and well, we nearly kissed. But me being me, kind of freaked out a bit and got on the horse and rode off." Lou sighed.

"Oh god…" Amy said.

"Wait, there is more… When I went back to the Dude Ranch to get the car, we talked a little. I said it was a mistake, and he thought I was going to fire him. I said that Jack liked having him around, and reminded him I was the boss when it came to the dude ranch. He was trying to wind me up about _jack_ not wanting him to leave and I said I didn't want things to get weird… And then… I may have kissed him because it was weird already." Lou said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh my god Lou! That's weird… but also good, because it does show that you are over Peter… How are you feeling about it all?" Amy asked.

"I honestly don't know. I thought, after we found out about Sylvia… I kind of thought, I might be ready to date again. However, when the three dates went wrong, I thought, no. I'm not ready, and after New York, I was determined to stop and have time off, but now… Everything has just changed. I mean, I will always love Peter, but just not in that way anymore… I like Mitch, I really do… But, oh Amy, I really don't know what to do!" Lou cried.

"Wow, sounds like you have had a day of it. Well, you don't want to rush into anything obviously. I mean, think of the girls? You don't want to change things up too majorly. Maybe just take things slow, don't put a label on it. Look at me, when me and Ty got back together after we helped you deliver Katie, we didn't put a label on things, and everything was fine and dandy between us," Amy laughed.

Lou contemplated things for a moment. She knew what Amy was saying was true, "Yeah I get you… I just don't get what I need to do. I think I am just going to see how it goes before I say anything. You know, just figure things out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Right, is that everything?" Amy asked.

"With me yeah but with you no. What was wrong with Ty he didn't seem himself?" Lou asked curiously.

Amy sighed, "Now, that is a long story."

"Oh go on, I know there is something wrong, you can tell me. I mean, I have just blurted my heart out about Mitch." Lou said.

"Right, well, I saw him playing with a box this morning, and obviously, you know its our anniversary coming up?" Amy asked, to which Lou nodded, "Well I thought it was a present, so I was shaking it and he went in a bit of a mood – you know what he is like. Well, it turns out that Lily gave it to him."

"Right, his mom gave him a box, that's nothing to be mad about?" Lou said, not understanding.

"No, but until you know where the box came from, you would think that. It was from a security deposit box that was in Brads name… And Lily wanted nothing to do with it, so gave it to Ty." Amy explained.

"Oh no… bet that didn't go down too well did it?" Lou asked, knowing about the history Ty had with his dad.

"Nope, it really didn't. He was _really_ defensive about it at first. He was determined to throw it away because, he said he felt that excitement he felt every time that his dad got back in touch, and well, we both know how well that turned out. But then, we were working with Penelope and I was using mom's journals. I was saying how they have helped me out over the years, because she wrote little notes to herself, and it is kind of as if she is talking to me about what I'm doing." She explained.

"And let me guess, he still didn't want to hear it?" Lou laughed.

"Yeah, kind of… but then, everything we did with Penelope worked, and I don't know. Something changed. I said that I would throw it out for him, and he had changed his mind, because he knew no matter what was in that box, it wouldn't change how great we have it," She carried on.

"Aww he is so sweet when he wants to be, who would have thought that the boy in the loft would have…" Lou started.

"Do you want to hear the end of it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sorry," Lou laughed.

"Well, we opened it, and there were a few things in there. A birth certificate, and Brad had lied to Ty about his age. Then divorce papers. A hand made fathers day card from Ty, with a picture of him on a dirt bike. And a letter to Lily. It had her engagement ring in it, something that Brad had stolen to pay a gambling debt or something. That was apparently the final straw in their marriage. But Brad saved up some money and bought it back, but Lily never got it because according to Ty, she never had a permanent home address back then… So she never knew. We went for a ride out this evening to send Lily the letter, and to tell her that we have the ring. Ty's going to take it to her when he next goes." She explained.

"Oh my god… I bet that it hasn't been easy for him… I should go now, let you two have some time together," Lou said, starting to feel selfish for putting all of her problems on Amy, "I am sorry for ruining your night. But thank you Amy, you always know what to say."

"Lou, it's alright. You need to have someone to talk to as well. I am sure Ty will understand. You go down and send him up. I'll speak to you tomorrow?" She asked, giving her sister a hug.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lou replied, getting up and hobbling down the stairs.

* * *

Once she got downstairs, she saw Ty just sat in the office, holding the engagement ring in his hands, she knocked on the door and he sat up immediately. She sympathised with him and said, "I'm sorry for taking Amy from you tonight. I needed to talk to her about some problems. Are you okay?"

Ty laughed, "Boy problems by any chance?"

"Possibly," Lou laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, I get it. Yeah, I'm good. Just have a few things running through my head at the moment so it's a bit hard to appear 'fine." He explained.

"I understand; I get that it is hard for you. I really do. Just promise me one thing though Ty," Lou said.

"Promise you what?" Ty asked.

"That you won't go into one of your 'leave me alone' moods, or just shut everyone out. You know that we are always here for you and we are all so proud of you. This whole clan, classed you as family _way_ before you and Amy ever became like majorly serious. You have changed your life around so much, and I think you don't realise how proud of you we actually are. I mean it Ty; you have come so far. Just don't ruin it by trying to hide your feelings." Lou replied.

Ty smiled at her, he stood up and walked over to her, to give her a hug, "You know, I always knew that. But, it is really nice to hear. It is kind of refreshing. Thank you Lou, I hope your foot gets better soon. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ty. Go and spend some time with your wife." Lou laughed, "Good night." She said, walking out the side door. Ty locked up behind her and switched the light out.

* * *

Ty climbed the stairs to the loft and saw that Amy was stood in the kitchen, cooking. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Amy leant her back into him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Hey, I'm making crispy chicken and potatoes for dinner, is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that is absolutely fine with me. I'll set the fire while you finish up here. Sound like a plan?" He replied, kissing her head.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Shall we eat in front of the fire tonight?" She asked, turning around in his arms.

"That sounds great." Ty replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He let go of her and went over to the log burner and started building the fire. Once he got it going, he went over to the bedroom area and got changed into his comfy clothes. He walked over to Amy and told her to go and get ready while he finished off the dinner. When Amy was ready, Ty dished up the dinner on two plates and walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, "Thank you," She said.

"Well, I just dished it up, you cooked it! This is my favrioute dinner, thank you." He replied.

"Yeah, well, I thought you would like something like this. To make you feel better. It has been a rough day for you." She replied. They both sat and ate their dinner in silence, Ty still had a lot of things on his mind that he hadn't bought up with Amy, and didn't know whether he should bring it up or not. Once they had finished, Amy took the plates over to the sink and washed them, while Ty dried. Ty made them both a brew and they went and sat down on the couch again. He wrapped his arms around her and and she put her head on his shoulder, "How are you feeling?" She asked

Ty sighed, "I don't know… I know I said that I'm over it now and everything… but I just can't help but feel like I am going to turn out like my dad."

"What do you mean? You are _nothing_ like your dad. You really aren't." Amy said.

"Yeah I am… I mean, look at what I did with Charger… I gambled away the last of my money…" Ty started, but Amy stopped him there.

"Don't. Don't go back to that place Ty. You took a risk, yes. But luckily for you, it all worked out in the end. You know you wont do anything like that again. You know it, and I know it." Amy said.

"Yeah… I suppose… but I still feel like I am like him… I mean, ever since I took this partnership with Scott, I have been leaving you for these stupid conferences. I feel like when, and I mean when, we do have kids… I don't want to be one of those absentee fathers… You know, kind of like Peter was… Ever since he got that job in Vancouver, he and Lou have been apart. And look at what happened last year, Katie thought that he lived on an aeroplane! I do _not_ want to be that kind of father," He exclaimed, clearly getting upset.

"Ty, don't let yourself get into this. Don't take yourself to that place. Please. Yes, you have been gone more; _but_ it is something that we agreed on as it was part of this partnership deal. I know you're going to be at a few conferences throughout the year, and you are working longer hours. I love you so much, and you would never be an 'absentee' dad, because at least you're in the same province as me every day, and we almost always fall asleep and wake up together, unless you are on a night shift. So don't you dare think that you are going to be like your dad because you are providing for your family, not taking away from them." Amy lectured, knowing that she could get through to him.

Ty chuckled, "You know Amy, you _always_ have been able to talk me down, especially when I get in this stressy place! Thank you though, you are an amazing listener. I mean, me and your sister having problems in the same night, and only being able to confide in you. You Amy are amazing." He said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Well, thank you Dr B. You are pretty amazing yourself. The only reason I know how to talk you down is because I know what you're like. I think ive done a pretty good job over the years," She laughed.

"Yeah you have. You always know what to say _and_ that is reason number 5 billion and 7 of why I love you." He said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and leant in for a kiss. When they came up for air, Ty murmured, "Okay, that is reason 5 billion and 8…"

"Hmmm… keep counting, I'm sure I could get that number up substantially higher by the end of the night," She whispered suggestively into his ear. Ty grinned and took her hand, he stood her up and kissed her, while leading her over to their bed.

 _The end._

 ** _For those of you who read Getting Caught, i have not given up or anything. I just am struggling for inspiration on the next set of chapters. Hopefully i can get my head back into it, so I can get it finished ASAP :)_**


End file.
